


more than you could know

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt is leaving on his first trip since your daughter was born, just fluff as he says goodbye.





	

Not requested, but I had this idea and had to write it. Newt is leaving on his first trip since your daughter was born.

 

Your eyes fluttered open, from the few hours of light sleep that you had managed to steal, in between the chatting and cuddling, that newt and yourself were able to squeeze into the night. The soft sunlight leaked through curtains and lit the bedroom with a cosy glow.

 

You stretched your arm out behind you to try and find your tall husband, but you only found the soft, still warm sheets. You breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn’t have left yet. You placed a gentle kiss to the top of your daughters head. She had snuck into yours and Newt’s bed at some point through the night. you flung yourself out of the welcoming bed, being careful not to jostle the bed too much, so your child could go on dreaming. You padded across the plush carpet to the cool tile of the bathroom, you stood in the door way simply admiring the sight before you. Newt stood with his bare freckled back to the door, staring intently at his reflection as he shaved his angular face.

 

You studied his back like a map, the peaks of shoulder blades giving way to the valley of his spine, the freckles sprinkled so perfectly across the expanse of his pale skin along with the occasional scar, faded from raw pink to white over time.

 

His soft voice pulled you from your thoughts, ‘I can’t concentrate when you stare at me like that, love’ a smile spread across your face. You stepped away from the door frame and wrapped your arms around him, resting your forehead between his shoulder blades. “well you are rather nice to stare at Mr Scamander’ you mumbled into his back.

 

He let out a chuckle before rinsing his now clean shaven face, you handed him the fluffy towel from the rail.

Newt turned around to face you and pulled you into him, he rested his chin on your head as you nuzzle into his chest, you felt a small hand patting at your thigh. You let out a light chuckle as newt picked up your one year old daughter, she clasped her chubby arms around her father’s neck, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His sea foam eyes brimming with tears, he had taken a year off from the field, staying at home to write his book, he would occasionally go on day trips around England if the need called for it, but this would be his first week long trip since poppy was born.

 

You gave him a reassuring smile as you cupped his face in your hand. “it’s not long, sweetheart, you’ll be back in our arms in no time’ you tried to ease his worries, pushing down your own in the process. He gave you a weak smile ‘I’d best finish getting dressed, I can’t very well go hunting for beasties half-dressed can I?’ he said as he booped poppy’s button nose. Before he handed her back to you, he slipped his shirt over his shoulders, along with his waistcoat and finally his jacket.

 

You walked newt to the front door, poppy still on your hip, her fingers tangled in your soft hair. Newt wrapped you both up in his arms, breathing in your scent,’ we’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back’ he cut you off with a kiss, it was also a promise, a promise that he would come back, that he would miss both of you every moment that he was not by your side.

 

He slowly let you go with a kiss to both yours and poppy’s foreheads, ‘I love you both so much, more than either of you could ever know’ with that he disaperated.

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
